King of Twilight
by Kalieapap
Summary: A trip in time goes unexpectedly wrong. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**King of Twilight**

**A Trip Through Time**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0**

Taking a step back before he completed the last part of the intricate rune Harry couldn't help but to reminisce the current state of the Wizarding world that he would soon be leaving; if it could even be called that now with the state it was in; the Purebloods were mostly gone now taking of their magical knowledge with them, leaving only parlour tricks to be taught to the next generations, while the Muggleborns and their families continued to infest and destroy everything that made magic beautiful with their perversion and exploitation of it. _Well Hermione and Dumbledore got what they wanted in the end, no walls between Muggles and Magic_. The Muggles now had free reign while the Wizards were little more than slaves to their greedy masters; Magic was almost dead as a result of this suffocation.

Turning to stare at his plain black trunk ready to be shrunk Harry thought on everything he had managed to save in such an inconspicuous looking object; especially after his divorce from that bitch Ginny turned out to be, trying to flush him of all his processions; he was lucky Al had gave him a heads up before it finally happened, even if he was only three he was a smart three year old, so he had been able to prepare beforehand pretty well thanks to Draco, to the point Ginny was very lucky to even walk away with a hundred gallons. The trunk contained the contents of all his vaults as well as any magical book or artefact he could buy or steal. It also contained his precious children.

He was able to take them with him on his journey thanks to a ritual he had found in one of the new books he had obtained from the Malfoy Library, one detailing ancient Elven magic. The ritual basically suspended all four of them in a sort of perfect hibernation within a pink crystal. It was the safest way he could find to be able to travel time with such young children without harming them or their magical cores.

Turning back to the ritual at hand Harry shrunk and pocketed the trunk before picking up his primary wand and proceeding to gather as much core magic as he could in order to power the ritual. Placing the tip of his wand to the centre of the power amplifying rune he released his magic in one giant burst, activating the full ritual in one go.

Feeling himself being lifted and spun as if in a whirlpool he watched as the protective time runes circled him forming a protective bubble as he was carried away through the rivers of time to finally land in his old bedroom in Dudley's old toy room. Reaching into his pocket Harry quickly downed a physical De-Ageing potion to revert to the body of his 5yr old self before the Dursley's noticed anything. Taking a moment to catch his bearings Harry reached into his pocket just to make sure his trunk and children had arrived safely; feeling them to both be intact he relaxed for a small rest.

_You will do very well child._

Blinking, Harry had but a moment to comprehend what was said before another rune spiral opened and he was hurtling along the river of time once more; Destination unknown.

Opening his eyes once the spinning had ended it was to see a wooden roof, at least it wasn't a dungeon; Harry had time for one last thought before he finally lost consciousness.

_Spring. It feels like spring. Yes, it must be; I can smell something sweet and fragrant, like roses…or Jasmine._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0**

**A/N: Hopefully by getting this Idea off my Muse she'll let me work on my other stories, as she is currently keeping them hostage while dangling new ideas in front of me. Though I know this stories gonna be a long one…**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Twilight**

**Meeting the King!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0**

"Well Young One, just how long do you plan to sleep for?"

Looking at the child sleeping away the day again Hebek wondered if perhaps the ceremony had taken more out of the kid then was normal. It was the first time it had worked for him and hopefully the final time he would need to preform it. Hebek could tell he didn't have as long as he would have liked to properly train one Heir, let alone if he had to start all over with another. Lucifer was lucky enough his younger son had turned out to be his heir while Michelle's niece was to be his; though he hadn't appeared happy at the time to have a baby girl as an heir it was a funny week for him and Luc as their friend raged around like a castrated bull.

"Who are you?"

Turning back to the boy on the cot he was startled to see such a beautiful deep fractured emerald examining him critically.

"I am Hebek MoonWing, King of Half-Light. What is your name?" he was truly was gonna be a beautiful Heir…once he gained some weight and grew anyway. Watching those eyes move from him to examine what would be the boys new quarters he listened as the boy replied absently to his question.

"Harry…how did I get here?"

"Through the **Ceremony of Kingship**; it is a ritual used by the Kings and Queens of Magic in order to summon the individual who is to be their Heir and successor upon their death. You are mine."

"What are you taking about? I've never heard of any of this before!"

"How is that so? All those of our mother know of her Kings!" exclaimed the shocked King, sending him into a confused state. The Young One truly did look confused…had he been living in a hole? Or perhaps with those heathen Christians? If he were with that lot it's a wonder he survived past his birth!

"Mother?"

"She goes by many names but most in these lands refer to her as Lady Hecate, Goddess of Magic. She is our Mother as we are her children." It seems he had more to teach then he had first thought. No wonder many of his brethren had embraced the art of writing every little thing!

"Ok…but why me?" Harry was confused, he was only meant to go back to the day of his 5th birthday. While hadn't this happened the first time around?

"Because you fit the criteria for King."

Criteria? Could that be why? But…

"What if I don't want to be King?"

"It's not up to you or me child, Lady Hecate has decided and so mote it be. Now get some more rest, tomorrow we shall begin your training."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day was nothing if not rigorous, and caused Harry to be both magically and physically exhausted by the end of the day. He decided to keep at the training if for nothing else but to get stronger and pay Albus back for every manipulation. He had learned more about himself in one day then he had learned in his entire life. For that alone he was grateful to Hebek, remembering the day brought about a sense of relief as well as fury.

_0-Flashback-0_

_Bursting through his apprentices quarters Hebek set the pace of the oncoming mornings._

"_It is considered unsavoury for a King to rule without first being able to rule themself. Therefore I will first teach you about yourself and the art of Occlumency, starting with your family and clan!" shoving '__**Thy Blood, Thy Magic, Thy Clan'**__, '__**Protecting thy Mind'**__ and '__**Magic of Sun and Moon'**__ onto his dazed pupil. These tomes belonged to Lucifer but he was sure his old friend wouldn't mind sharing with his new apprentice._

"_You are to read one every two moons; I shall have three more ready for you after you have finished. You have one hour to memorise the creation, use and practical of the _**Quis ego sum**_ potion. I shall return in one hour to test you." Having finished his proclamation Hebek made his way to the meeting with the Veela to which he would now probably be late._

_True to his word Hebek returned after the hour was up to find Harry just finishing the last page of the chapter only to begin on the next._

"_Come Harry, You will now be preforming the ritual." Breaking the boys concentration he soon rose to follow him into the ritual supply chamber "Gather only the equipment and ingredients you require." Watching the boy het to work he kept a close watch on what he selected, seeing him select the correct ingredients and equipment Hebek nodded once and led the lad into the potions chamber, quickly setting him to work. Watching the lad work Hebek noted the lad brewed potions as if he was brewing a stew; while the final result was achieved somewhat the potions potency wasn't all it could be…he would need to refine the boys skills in that regard, but he was glad he wouldn't need to start from scratch as he suspected he would on other basic subjects._

_Watching Harry soak the scroll in the potion his interest was perked as the lad nicked his thumb with no hesitation, not even a small wince. Moving closer they both watched transfixed as words begain to fill the page._

_-)_

Hadrian James Potter-Black-Pervell

**Sire**: James Charles Potter (Human - Wizard)

**Dame:** Lilith Rose Potter nee Even (Human - Witch)

**Age:** Unknown (c. 5)

**Birth:** July

**Life Range:** Semi-Immortal

**Clan: **Half-Light

**Natural Abilities:**

Mind Magic

Moon Magic

Parselmagic

Parseltongue

Sex Magic

Sun Magic

Transfiguration

Ward Creation

Spell Crafting

Curse-Breaking

Immunity – Love Potions

Immunity – Love Spells

Immunity – Obliviate

Immunity – Compulsion Potions

Immunity – Compulsion Spells

Immunity – Basilisk Venom

_Looking to his pupil Hebek wondered what such a lad could achieve with such random abilities and Immunities, though he acknowledged the thing all those abilities had in common was power of both mind and magic. Though he wondered what was going on with the other categories as the boy was listed as human…_

_0-Flashback-End-0_

Along with his TRUE name the ritual also revealed a number of blocks and binds he had never noticed previously or had even showed up on previous tests. Was the ministry identification paper tampered with? It wouldn't surprise him even if it were. He could hardly belief the amount of spells and potions that were in him; to the point he had even developed an immunity to them! He knew the dosage needed to be near dangerous levels for his body and magic to actively recognise and attack any foreign spell or potion whenever it entered his system. The magic binds are what pissed him off the most though, all with the signature of Dumbledore!

After these discoveries Hebek announced he would not be removing the binds; that he was to remove them himself during Occlumency lessons. While it had been frustrating to hear Hebek's motives were sound and he even agreed with him…well later once he had calmed down enough to think anyway. After that fiasco Hebek had made him do laps around his castles' lake for an hour as well as tumbling for another hour. After that Hebek talked about what responsibilities and rights he now had as heir and what he would have once he became King himself. The lecture was quite interesting as well as the Occlumency lessons that followed. After everything was explained the theory was quite easy to grasp and he was making progress with his practicals as well. The problem was Hebek done most of his teaching through lectures and demonstrations with little to no reading material. It had gotten to the point where he was required to take notes if he had any hope of remembering everything! Harry decided to organise everything he did in one diary for himself and everything he learnt in another so he could teach his kids once he decided it was safe to awaken them from their slumber. He only wished he could be there to see the bitches face when she realised he had taken Lily with him; they both knew the only reason she wanted Lily was because she's a girl, she didn't even spare a glance let alone word for Al and James when they were in the custody hearing. Once he was 18 again he would awaken them wether he was ready or not. Hopefully everything will work out in the end.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0**

**A/N: I'm just gonna gloss over Harry's training at the moment due to my own impatience. Any ideas on little incidents are welcome and may be added at a later date once I go back and put them back in.**


End file.
